


Kingdom Farce: Sora's Terrifying Mom

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: A series of stories about what Sora, Riku, and Kairi experienced after returning to Destiny Islands after KH2. I don't know what possessed me to make Sora's mom a terrifying tomboy, but I did.





	1. Introducing Sora's Mom

Everyone in Destiny Town was happy to see Sora and Riku again. They marvelled at how both had grown. Sora was grinning wide introducing everyone to Donald, Goofy, and Mickey. A hand then gently settled on Sora’s shoulder...

“Sora… dinner is ready.” a woman’s voice spoke calmly… and Sora’s head turned like a rusted robot wearing a look of pure terror sweating profusely.

The woman behind him had long spiky caramel hair reaching her lower back, sky blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore black sandals, blue jeans, a white short-sleeved shirt, black fingerless gloves, and a gold necklace bearing the same crown charm as Sora’s necklace. Riku and Kairi were equally frightened, which puzzled Donald, Goofy, and Mickey.

“M-M-Mom… I-I-I’m home…” Sora spoke attempting to look cute with a smile.

“Welcome home.” she smiled before suddenly gut punching Sora with enough force to take the wind out of him and leave him twitching on the ground smoking from where he was punched.

“Sora?!” Donald and Goofy exclaimed in horrified concern as Mickey covered his mouth in concern.

“I understand you were worried about us… but we have a very good reason for why we were away so long…” Riku attempted to explain as she approached him making him take a few steps back.

“I’m sure you did.” Sora’s mother smiled innocently before making Riku suffer the same breath-stealing gut punch making him twitch on the ground too.

“Donald, Goofy, Your Majesty… this is Eliza, Sora’s mother and Riku’s babysitter. She runs a combat dojo and partially instructed Sora and Riku how to fight while they were little.” Kairi introduced them.

“Shouldn’t it be called a sword dojo then?” Goofy asked.

“She teaches all forms of physical combat. Riku took his own style whereas Sora fears her instruction… his fighting style was influenced heavily by her.” Kairi answered.

“Are you the ones who took my boy without so much as notifying me at the very least…?” Eliza asked shooting a look at Donald and Goofy turning them white as sheets.

“Uh, hold on a minute, Miss Eliza. We’ll tell ya everything, but you gotta give us a chance to tell ya first.” Mickey spoke up.

“How about we go to my home then?” Eliza suggested easily lifting Sora and Riku over her shoulders.

“There’s a sight that hasn’t changed… they’re both still kids that can be carried over her shoulders in her eyes…” Kairi giggled.

After a long explanation of what happened during Kingdom Hearts 1, Re:Chain, and 2, Sora and Riku recovered from their gut hits. Eliza had the mom glare as she looked to them making both lose their color.

“Is what they’re telling me true?” she asked them.

“W-We’re Keyblade Users, honest!” Sora exclaimed as both Sora and Riku summoned their keyblades.

“It sounds like you struggled in your fights… that tells me you’ve been slacking on your training.” Eliza scoffed.

“No we haven’t!” Sora exclaimed.

“Well… a little…” Riku nervously grimaced.

“Dojo. Now.” Eliza ordered.

The combat dojo was in pristine condition, as if they never left. The only difference was the students which showed that time had passed. Sora and Riku were nervous with Sora in front of her and Riku behind her. It was especially odd seeing as she was making them use the keyblade.

“Is she going to be okay…?” Goofy asked.

“She’ll be fine. It’s Sora and Riku you need to be worried for. They have never once been able to land a hit on her.” Kairi sighed with a first aid kit on hand.

“Sora and Riku have the keyblade. They’ll show her.” Donald smirked.

“I wouldn’t be too sure, Donald. She’s not just standing there… she’s centering the light in her body.” Mickey piped up. 

“Any time you’re ready, boys.” Eliza spoke after exhaling closing her eyes.

Both charged her and she performed a lightning fast jumping backflip causing Sora and Riku’s keyblades to clash with her landing on them embedding them into the floor. Quick as a flash she slammed her palms into their chests sending them flying. She drew them and leapt with great speed smacking the crap out of Sora with them before roundhouse kicking him flying toward Riku throwing their keyblades at them.

“She’s skilled…” Mickey commented.

Sora and Riku caught their keyblades charging attempting to attack again. She used martial arts to her advantage making them strike each other or get their keyblades stuck allowing her to combo them before returning them. After just five minutes Sora and Riku’s couldn’t even stand and were breathing heavily.

“She’s a monster…” Donald whimpered.

“Garsh, I hope Sora and Riku will be okay…” Goofy spoke.

“She beat them empty-handed and seems to have a grip on the power of light too, using their keyblades against them with ease.” Mickey observed.

“Both of you lack discipline and a cool head in battle. Your attacks are way too easy to telegraph in other words. I can tell from your eyes and body movements where you’re thinking of attacking next. Your footwork needs a lot of refining as well. You two scraped by until now, so starting tomorrow you’re both going to be training so you aren’t wide open during fights.” Eliza lectured the boys.

“She could tell all that just from a single fight…?” Goofy asked.

“Eliza has always been like that. If someone’s fighting style is flawed she’s not afraid to exploit them to gain the upper hand. I think Sora’s dad was the only one who could actually land a hit on her. He was mostly a pacifist though.” Kairi answered as she tended to Sora and Riku’s injuries.

“Come to think of it, shouldn’t Sora’s dad have come to see him now that he’s home?” Donald asked.

“My dad travels a lot since he documents wildlife behavior. Chances are that if he didn’t come see me it means he’s on a trip. He’ll be back sooner or later.” Sora smiled.

“Your father’s been taking longer and longer to come home lately. I guess the time you’ve been gone has started affecting him.” Eliza sighed.

“He’ll be glad to see me home though, right?” Sora asked.

“I think it’ll be enough to make that man cry, and so far he’s only cried when we got married and when you were born.” Eliza shrugged.

“By the way, mom… Kairi can use the keyblade too. She’ll need instruction along with us.” Sora smiled.

“Talk about throwing her under the bus.” Riku chuckled.

“If we have to suffer she’s coming with us.” Sora retorted.

“She’d have found out eventually anyway.” Kairi giggle.


	2. The Day Riku Cried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter about a time in Sora and Riku's childhood that Sora hardly remembers and Riku will never forget.

“Hey Riku. Remember back when we first met?” Sora asked one brisk morning.

“Which part?” Riku inquired.

“The day you opened up to my mom and me.” Sora answered.

“Yeah… I remember.” Riku sighed with a nostalgic smile.

“Great, because I don’t even remember what we were fighting about.” Sora chuckled with a grin.

“At the time… my mom was still with my biological dad I believe. If my memory serves me right, you were blabbing about how happy you were to go camping with your mom and dad… and it set me off. I didn’t tell you at the time, but I got left behind the first time I went camping. My dad lied to mom saying I was asleep in the back of the car. So I told you that parents take their kids camping to abandon them.” Riku told him.

“Oh yeah… I kinda remember now… I got really mad and threw a rock didn’t I?” Sora asked.

“Missed me by a mile, but yeah.” Riku chuckled.

“I never was a good shot.” Sora smiled.

“Your mom came out after that and I ran.” Riku sighed.

“You ran all the way to that weird cave, right?” Sora asked.

“I didn’t even mean to go there, I just sort of ended up there. Your mom was hot on my tail so I went further in.” Riku answered.

“What happened after? Mom never told me.” Sora asked him.

“Put simply, I encountered the bear residing in that cave. It was big, bigger than my dad… I thought I was dead meat until your mom leapt in the way of its claws taking them head on for me.” Riku answered.

“That explains a lot…” Sora spoke.

“She didn’t just do that. She flat out wrestled that bear despite the size difference and injuries she was taking. It kept trying to go for me, but she refused to let it. She was covered in injuries when she managed to snap the bear’s arm making it run away to the depths of the cave. I remember screaming ‘Why would you go so far just for me?’...” Riku explained further.

“What’d she answer?” Sora asked.

“She said, ‘The answer’s right in front of you - I care about what happens to you. So come back with me.’...” Riku answered.

“That’s mom all right.” Sora beamed.

“I made her promise not to tell you that day… but I legitimately bawled my eyes out when she told me that. I told her everything about my dad...” Riku smiled.

“So that’s why she knocked him out when he came to get you… it makes sense now.” Sora mused.

“Yeah. My mom finally divorced him after your mom went the extra mile and stepped in to vouch for my claims... then the man I consider my real father met my mom.” Riku nodded.

“Not long after that we met Kairi.” Sora smiled.

“A lot of things happened that year.” Riku sighed with a smile.

“Come to think of it you smiled a lot more after that.” Sora laughed.

“It felt like the darkness inside me was washed away. You’d have been smiling too.” Riku told him.

“Good, you’re both up.” Eliza spoke up making both jump.

“Morning, mom.” Sora smiled.

“Breakfast is ready, so eat up. You’re both old enough now that I don’t have to hold a single thing back. That means you’ll need all the energy you can get.” Eliza grinned.

“She was holding back when we were kids?!” both thought in terrified unison.


End file.
